


Crescent Coffee

by pandora_rose_xo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Originals (TV)
Genre: Co-workers, Coffee Shop, Coffee Shop Employee Teddy Lupin, Coffee Shop Owner Hayley Marshall, Gen, New Orleans, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27214573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandora_rose_xo/pseuds/pandora_rose_xo
Summary: Hayley loves her job but it is taking over her life. Wanting to get some time back she opts to advertise for an Assistant Manager.Which is when a turquoise-haired newcomer arrives and just so happens to enquire about it.
Relationships: Hayley Marshall & Teddy Lupin
Kudos: 4
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020, Cast the Dice 2020





	Crescent Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Cast The Dice and 31 Days of Writing. 
> 
> Cast The Dice - 4 of a Kind - Co-Workers  
> 31 Days of Writing - Friends

Hayley loved her work. It was stable and calming after the whirlwind her life had been lately. She was settled now as a mother, the Crescent Packs Alpha, and the manager of her very own coffee shop. Anyone is welcome at  _ Crescent Coffee _ . Werewolves, witches, vampires and humans; either to work there or just be a customer. Hayley wanted somewhere that could mirror the newfound peace in New Orleans that she had worked so hard to get between the various groups.

It had been three years since Crescent opened its doors and the place was thriving, but it had begun to take over Hayley’s life, so she decided it was time to advertise for an assistant manager so she could have time with her beloved Hope. The advert hadn’t been up long before a turquoise-haired newcomer to town came in enquiring about it, much to Hayley’s delight. He also piqued her interest, as even with her hybrid senses she couldn’t tell  _ what _ exactly he was, so despite his lack of experience, she hired him, figuring that she could train him up and he’d be good in no time. It didn’t hurt that he was easy on the eyes either. It meant that she could get to know him, hopefully, the  _ real _ him. She wasn’t used to meeting people and not being able to tell who they were straight away. 

* * *

“Teddy,” Hayley called out as they were cleaning the tables and everything for the night, “some of us are heading over to Rousseau’s for some drinks if you fancy joining us?” 

Teddy looked up from his task. Hayley could see the same sad look on his face that he’d had for the last few days.    
“It might do you some good to get out - make some friends?” She added as a suggestion. He had been in the French Quarter for nearly six months now and was still practically a stranger, even to those he worked with. It wasn’t the first time she had asked him to join them, but this was the first time she wasn’t going to hear a ‘no’. 

“Sure,” he shrugged, “a couple couldn’t hurt.” 

“Excellent!” Hayley smiled at him. “Just need to finish up here. Then we can head on over.” She was pleased that he hadn’t taken much convincing but wondered what made him decide to say yes this time. 

* * *

A few hours, and many drinks, later, Teddy and Hayley had been left alone, and he was finally getting more chatty and opening up, which made Hayley’s night. 

“So you’re from England,” Hayley said with a smile. “Explains the accent that I hadn’t been able to fully place.” 

“Yeah,” Teddy said, a wistful smile on his face. “I was born and raised over there.” 

“What made you leave and come here to New Orleans then?” Hayley asked. She loved her hometown but had always wanted to go and see England, not that she would care to admit it.

“I…” Teddy couldn’t meet her eyes and took a hearty sip of his whisky. “Things happened and I just needed to get away.” He said finally. His tone made it obvious that he didn’t want to talk about it. 

“Fair enough,” she nodded. “We all have things we need to escape sometimes.” If it wasn’t for her being the Alpha, Hayley knew that she would have upped sticks a long time ago, to build a life for herself without being haunted by ghosts and demons. Despite that, New Orleans was her home, it was where she was meant to be. She hated that something had happened which meant this lovely young man had been forced to leave his home, but Hayley thanked her lucky stars that it sent him her way. 

“I just wish I could escape the thoughts, and that I hadn’t left my heart back in England,” his eyes moved down to the table. He loved Victoire, with every fibre of his being, but he just needed to get away, to grieve without  _ everyone _ in her family weighing in. He knew that they only did it because they care, but it has always just been him and his Gran. He was always on the outside looking in when it came to the Potter-Weasley clan. Having Harry as a god-father meant that he was part of it, but not enough. It made him feel lonely, and with Gran gone that had been heightened. He hated himself for not saying goodbye to her, but he knew that he would return, once he had sorted his head and heart out. He didn’t want to burden her with it all. Not whilst she was still doing her training at St Mungo’s, she didn’t need it. 

“Cheers to that,” Hayley said, holding her glass up. “Things will get better, they always do.” She was still struggling with Elijah being gone and raising Hope without Klaus around. Teddy didn’t need to know any of that though. 

“For the time being you have us, we will help you through,” Hayley said, downing the remainder of her drink. “Though for now, I think I need to call it a night and go home to my baby girl.” She got to her feet, shrugging on her jacket at the same time. “I shall see you bright and early Monday morning,” she said, smiling and bending down to kiss him on the cheek. 


End file.
